The Moon Warrior
by LunarisStar
Summary: Sailor Moon's battle with Galaxia was over, but for reasons unknown, she wakes up not in Tokyo, Japan but in Angel Grove. What is the reason for her being there? Could it be a new start or is there a reason for her power to aid the Rangers in their fight against Rita? Find out in The Moon Warrior! (First new story in years! Be gentle!)


I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon! They belong to their respective companies and owners. I am writing this to help get my writing going again!

Please be gentle, its been a LONG TIME since I've published on here! *Flame Shield up*

"I'm getting weaker." Jason groaned as he fought to keep one of Snizard's snakes from tightening its grip around his body, the tighter it squeezed the more life force that was being drained. Snizard was laughing and hissing at the same time enjoying the fact that he was beating a team that minions of Rita's had failed miserably many times before. Zack, Trini and Billy were struggling as well. Suddenly, the snakes dropped from around them and their strength was returning, quickly they looked around to see if their final companion had arrived.  
"Kimberly?" Trini yelled but the pink power ranger was nowhere to be seen. A glowing disk was spinning around and around Snizard until it struck the arrow that it had touched to the apple on his head to deliver its most powerful attack.

"Alright guys, let's kick some lizard tail!" Jason commanded as they stood ready to face off against the weakened lizard. Kimberly arrived just a few seconds later. She ran to her team, power bow in hand to take her anger against Rita's newest creation. Rita had caused her enough problems for the day, even ruining her outing with her uncle. Her hazel eyes were full of anger and contempt. Jason instructed to hit the apple on its head to destroy the creature once and for all.

"You got it." She said. She took a deep breath and focusing her anger into the arrow which started to glow a bright pink light. She let it fly, the arrow whistling through the air and finding its mark. Snizard yelled and collapsed before exploding in a flash of brilliant golden light.

Minutes later the Power rangers were back at the Command Center to report to Zordon about the battle.

"Congratulations, Rangers. Another job well done." The rangers all stood there beaming with pride as they knew they had saved their world yet again.

"Thanks, Zordon." Trini said with a large smile on her face. The other rangers had the same expressions as Alpha 5 beamed them back down to Angel Grove.

"Alpha, did the morphing grid pick up any activity that wasn't Rita's or the Power Rangers?" Zordon asked, the little robot pushed a button here and another there and exclaimed like he did when he found something shocking!

"Ai, Ai, Ai! Your right, Zordon! There was a third power source that the morphing grid picked up."

Zordon nodded and instructed Alpha to activate the Viewing Globe. The battle Snizard appeared and as they watched Alpha stopped the battle on the part where the white glowing disk appeared.

"Alpha, enhance the image to where we can see the shape of that disk?" Zordon said in his calm methodical voice. Alpha didn't question and did as Zordon asked. He kept messing with buttons and switches that caused the disk to change and reveal its true form. Alpha turned back to the globe and jumped up and down with excitement.

"Zordon, a crescent moon!" he exclaimed.

He immediately knew who the crescent shaped weapon belonged to but the reason as to why its owner was in Angel Grove was a mystery.

"Alpha, the morphing grid, see as to who the power source….." Zordon's instructions where interrupted by the sudden arrival of a winged visitor. She looked around the Command Center, then at Alpha 5. Her gaze fell onto Zordon.

"It's been a while, Zordon." She greeted softly.

"Zordon, who is this and how can she enter the Command Center without a Power coin?" Alpha asked. So much had happened in one day and it was starting to overload his circuits.

"Alpha. This is Princess Serenity also known as Sailor Moon the legendary warrior of light and justice, at her command is a very powerful crystal that its power alone is enough to destroy the entire planet if she ever so wielded to be. Teleporting into the Command Center is nothing. My pupil…." He greeted, a sense of great pride and caring was in his voice. Sailor Moon looked up at him with sadness in her blue eyes.

"Do not fear my dear, I am well. I am curious as to why you are here in Angel Grove and not in Tokyo, Japan?" He asked.

She was quiet for a long time before she looked up at him with her blue eyes.

"I don't know." She replied.


End file.
